Consumers and legislators have begun demanding improvements in energy efficiency. Internet protocols were designed when there were relatively few devices connected to the Internet. Currently, millions of devices are connected to the Internet via Ethernet links, where the proliferation of these devices is expected to grow in orders of magnitude. Power states have evolved to the point where they are commonly implemented within most devices (e.g., a low-power sleep state supported by personal computing systems). Energy efficient Ethernet (EEE) features have been developed in order to reduce unnecessary energy consumption. Additionally, many power consumption features may ultimately be required of network components, switches, personal end-user devices, and other electronic components. In some instances, EEE capabilities can enable system-level energy management techniques that save energy. As a general proposition, consuming minimal power, without sacrificing optimal performance, presents a significant challenge to Ethernet equipment vendors, network operators, and system designers alike.